


“Adorable”

by KuroBakura



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, First Dates, First Meetings, Gay Male Character, Kevin is bad at expressing himself, Korean-American Character, M/M, Nervousness, Out of Character, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Kevin goes on a date that was set up by Abby. But the man that shows up was not what Kevin was expecting. That could be a good thing or a bad thing.





	“Adorable”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin feels so nervous about the date. And when Seungwoo shows, maybe things are starting to get better for Kevin’s love life...or not.

Kevin stood in front of the mirror. After wanting to get back into the dating game, Kevin has asked Abby for help to set up a date. After some research, Abby found someone that Kevin agreed to go out with tonight. But at the moment, he had so many butterflies in his stomach and was having second thoughts about going out on this date. The four women stood there, watching Kevin play with the buttons on his shirt. 

 

“Kevin, hun, calm down. It is just a date. There is not need to overthink and stress out like this.” Patty suddenly piped up. Kevin switched from adjusting the buttons on his shirt to playing with his glasses. He did not say a word back, though. Jillian secretly thought it was cute to see Kevin flustered like this.

 

“Everything is going to be fine. Seungwoo is a really nice guy. I promise you. I would never set you up with an asshole.” Abby said to him. Kevin turned around to face them.

 

“I know. It is not Seungwoo that I am worried about.” Kevin finally responded.

 

“Then why are you worrying so much?” Patty asked. Kevin gulped.

 

“I know this is going to sound stupid but...this is my first date..since high school.” Kevin explained. All the womens’ eyes widened.

 

“Wait...seriously? You haven’t been on a date since you were in high school?” Erin spoke up and asked. Kevin nodded.

 

“Even if the date I went on back then could even be called a date. It was such a disaster. And I every time that I asked someone out, they either rejected me or just felt weirded out by me. ..I am just worried that they may take one look at me and feel weirded out. I am not exactly a social people and I am not sure if I am able to handle so many rejections and reactions one after another.” Kevin explained. All of them felt so bad for him.

 

“But...how do you know that this person is going to reject or feel weirded out by you?” Erin asked. Kevin shrugged.

 

“I don’t, to be honest but with my history, I have a good hunch and feeling about it.” Kevin answered her. Kevin started to feel a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Excuse me, ladies.” Kevin spoke then rushed to the bathroom. The women looked at each other after Kevin shut the bathroom door.

 

“Man. I never seen Kevin so nervous before.” Patty said to them.

 

“Well, with what he told us, I would be nervous as well, to be honest.” Jillian responded. All of a sudden, they heard a knock at their door. The four women turned their heads to see a tall, Asian man standing at the archway. He was dressed to the 10s as well and holding a bouquet of flowers on one of his hands.

 

“Damn.” Patty thought to herself. The man suddenly smiled at the four women.

 

“Hi! I hope I have the right place. I am looking for Kevin Beckman.” The man spoke with a somewhat deep voice. It was his date. Erin could take his eyes off of the man nor could say a word.

 

“Yes. He’s the bathroom. He will be out in a moment. You can take a seat at the table right here while you wait.” Abby spoke up. The man nodded and went over to the table and sat down for a couple of minutes. The women had so many questions for him. Jillian walked over to him and sat down. The man looked at her.

 

“Hello.” The man said.

 

“So...you are Seungwoo.” Jillian told him. Seungwoo nodded. 

 

“Which part of South Korea are you from?” Jillian suddenly asked a question. Seungwoo’s eyes widened.

 

“How did you know I was Korean right away? That’s impressive.” Seungwoo replied with a question. Jillian smirked.

 

“I am good at telling the differences between different Asian races, among others as well. I know it is weird but it is true.” Jillian explained to him.

 

“I am from Jeju but I have lived in America for many years.” Seungwoo replied.

 

“Interesting.” Jillian responded. Suddenly, Kevin came out of the bathroom. He stopped when he saw Seungwoo sitting at the table with Jillian. Seungwoo looked up at Kevin and smiled. Jillian looked at Kevin as well.

 

“Hello there.” Seungwoo suddenly said to him. Kevin gulped.

 

“Hi. Are you Seungwoo?” Kevin asked him. Seungwoo got up from the table then looked at him again.

 

“That I am.” Seungwoo replied and then picked up the bouquet of flower and walked over to Kevin. Kevin felt the butterflies in his stomach start to flutter even a little bit faster than before.

 

“It is finally nice to meet you, Kevin. Also, these are for you.” Seungwoo said to him and held the bouquet between the two of them.

 

“And these are for you.” Seungwoo added. Kevin blushed as he looked at the flowers and then took them gently out of Seungwoo’s hands. So far, everything was going well. Kevin just hoped that it keeps being this way for the rest of their date, too. 

 

“Thank you. They are really beautiful.” Kevin said to him.

 

“Just like you.” Seungwoo said back. Kevin blushed even more. The women thought it was so cute. Seungwoo looked at the ground.

 

“Sorry if that sounded cheesy. I am not good at things like this, to be honest with you. I am actually an awkward person.” Seungwoo spoke up.

 

“Do not worry. I am the same way. We can be socially awkward together.” Kevin said to him. Seungwoo looked up at him with a smile in his face. Kevin smiled back at him. Abby looked at her watch then back at the two men.

 

“I think you both should head about before you end up missing your movie.” Abby said to them. The two of them blushed.

 

“True. You ready to go?” Seungwoo asked him. Kevin nodded.

 

“Yes.” Kevin answered him. Kevin walked over to Seungwoo. The two men said their goodbyes and headed out the room and down the steps. When they finally left the building, the women looked at each other.

 

“I hope everything goes well for Kevin, Seungwoo seems like a really nice guy.” Erin said to them.

 

“And hot.” Patty added. Jillian got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to them.

 

“Same. Though...I am curious about Seungwoo. He did not seem nervous to be here.” Jillian spoke.

 

“Maybe he likes ghosts. Or horror movies.” Patty responded to Jillian. The women stood there for a few more minutes and then went back to work. Abby just hoped that this date goes well for Kevin. ..Hopefully.


End file.
